


Весь день

by marinaermakova



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaermakova/pseuds/marinaermakova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне надо было что-то поделать с чувствами, которые вызвал трейлер «Гражданской войны». И я выбираю порно. Буквально бессюжетное. Даже без намёка на сюжет. Robin_tCJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233731) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 



> Текст отредактирован бетой САД  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/1439153

Тони дрожит между ними, кожа скользкая от пота, плоть горячая на ощупь. Его глаза закрыты, ресницы мокрые от слез, но эти слезы совсем не от грусти. Он просто перевозбужден. Его нижняя губа зажата между зубами, и низкие стоны вырываются из самого горла.

 

«Ты так хорошо это делаешь, детка!» — шепчет Баки ему в ключицу, живой рукой нежно перебирая волосы, а пальцами бионической в то же время крепко сжимая член Старка.

 

Стив мягко толкается бедрами, задевая простату Тони, отчего тот беспомощно расставляет ноги шире. Он стоит на кровати на коленях, его большие сильные руки удерживают Старка за бедра, не позволяя сделать лишнего движения.

 

На самом деле Тони потерял способность говорить уже минут восемь как. Стив обратил на это внимание, потому что был горд — он побил рекорд Баки по доведению Тони до такого уровня сексуального возбуждения, что тот лишился дара речи. Это заняло всего 37 минут, в отличие от предыдущего рекорда Баки в 43 минуты.

 

Он ещё заплатит за это, вне всяких сомнений. Но сейчас Стив собирается наслаждаться этим, плавно скользя своим членом в жаркой тесноте Тони.

 

Тони стонет хрипло, его горло саднит. Баки наклоняется вперед, к его рту, утешая посасывает нижнюю губу. Старк стискивает руку Стива на своем бедре. Другая его ладонь сжимается вокруг члена Баки, но не гладит. У него просто нет сил на что-то большее, да и Барнс всё равно толкается в его кулак.

 

Баки растягивает рот и усмехается Стиву над плечом Тони, когда тот замечает, как Старк со стонами выгибается перед ним, подаваясь назад. Он отвлёкся, наблюдая за их поцелуем, и перестал двигать бедрами.

 

Стив извиняется делом, а не словом, толкаясь с чуть большей силой, уверенный, что заденет чувствительную железу, прикосновение к которой тут же скрутит тело Тони судорогой удовольствия.

 

«Стоит ли нам позволить ему кончить?» — спрашивает Стива Баки, следя за реакцией на лице Тони. Старк вскрикивает, губы его сжимаются, он пытается сформулировать хоть слово.

 

«Не знаю, Бак, — отвечает низким голосом Стив, кусая Тони за лопатку, — он же ни слова не говорит. Возможно, он ещё не хочет кончить».

 

Губы Тони до сих пор двигаются, он пытается выговорить: «П-п-п…», — но Стив грубо проводит ногтями вниз по его спине, вырывая другой стон из горла, вместо дальнейших попыток вымолвить хоть слово.

 

За Тони всё говорит его тело. Стив видит, что он уже близок к оргазму по сжимающемуся, трепещущему теплу скользкого канала вокруг своего естества. Ровная течь смазки из головки тяжёлого тёмного члена в кулаке Баки — это ещё один очевидный знак.

 

«Что думаешь, Бак?» — выстанывает он, отклоняя бёдра.

 

«Я думаю, он всё ещё не готов», — Баки скалит зубы. А Тони стонет почти сиротливо — почти, потому что то, как он жаждет каждого толчка Стива — это всё, в чём он нуждается сегодня ночью.

 

«Должен тебе сказать… — говорит Баки, убирая руку Тони со своей эрекции, посасывая два его пальца, затем выпуская их с влажным звуком из своего рта. — Мне кажется несколько несправедливым то, что ты трахаешь его, а мне досталась только рука».

 

Стив низко посмеивается: «Думаю, ты хочешь, чтоб тебе отсосали?». Он не дожидается ответа, соблазнительно выгибает бровь, не переставая двигать бедрами, подталкивает Тони. Вместе они заставляют Старка полностью встать на четвереньки.

 

Тони наклоняется вперед, без колебания открывая рот. Его лицо покраснело. Его мягкие розовые губы широко растягиваются вокруг члена Баки, а Баки не может удержать свою голову, и она падает ему на грудь.

 

«Вот так, детка!» — хрипит Баки, кончиками пальцев бионической руки прослеживая движение нижней челюсти Тони.

 

«Он — просто совершенство сейчас, — говорит Стив, оглаживая руками бока Тони, мягко толкаясь вперед. — Он не может говорить, но готов принимать тебя на всю длину».

 

— Так ты позволишь ему кончить?

 

Стив усмехается Баки, сверкая глазами, представляя расстройство Тони, туго обхватывающего его член. «Я не знаю, Бак, — отвечает он. — Я могу делать это весь день».

 

Барнс низко смеется в ответ, а Стив делает резкий толчок и большими пальцами разводит ягодицы Тони, чтобы дать себе лучший обзор на то, как исчезает его член в теле любовника.

 

Тони стонет, Баки шипит от ощущений, а Стив продолжает растягивать край ануса Тони, пока его член двигается туда и обратно. Роджерс тяжело вздыхает от ощущения того, как туго обхватывают его член мышцы Старка.

 

Он отводит взгляд и видит, как Барнс бессистемно двигает бедрами, погружая свой член в рот Тони.

 

— Иисусе, Бак, ты выглядишь таким красивым сейчас. Кончишь ему в рот? Кончишь для меня?

 

Руки Стива сжимаются на бедрах Тони, пока он смотрит на толчки Баки, одна рука которого зарылась в волосы, а вторая касается растянутых влажных губ Старка.

 

Тони стонет, и Баки снова и снова толкается, стон вырывается уже из его горла, и он наклоняется вперед, а Тони просто берёт глубже, сглатывая вокруг твёрдого пульсирующего члена. Но немного солоноватой жидкости всё-таки капает на подбородок. И Баки откидывается на кровать, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

 

«П-Пожалуйста, боже, Стив, пожалуйста», — выстанывает Тони, пытаясь совладать со своим голосом. Умоляющего звука, вздрагивающих плеч, рук, сжимающих в кулаках простынь, побелевших костяшек — всего этого достаточно для Стива, чтобы резко толкнуться, выводя Тони из равновесия. Он вбивается как поршень, ритмичный, нацеленный в простату, глубоко, горячо и плотно.

 

«Ты кончишь на моем члене, Тони», — Стив чеканит каждое слово как команду, и это заставляет его тяжело дышать. Он видит, как Баки подныривает вперед, под Тони. Роджерс предполагает, что тот сжимает свой горячий рот на члене Старка и отсасывает ему, пропуская глубоко, потому что Тони трясёт вокруг него, под ним… Он вскрикивает, и оргазм, скручивает его тело, полностью подавляя.

 

У самого Стива белеет перед глазами, потом всё идёт кругами. Жар и трепет ниже живота заставляют мышцы сокращаться, бедра движутся вперед, пульсируя и опустошая его в растянутую скользкую дырку Тони.

 

Когда это прекращается, Стиву нужно ещё несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя перед тем, как он заваливается набок, утягивая за собой Тони. Баки же сумел повернуться так, что его нос покоится напротив горла Старка, пока тот пытается восстановить дыхание.

 

«Завтра я хочу быть посередине», — бормочет Баки, проваливаясь в сон с чувством полного удовлетворения.

 

Тони смеётся, запыхавшись, неуклюже похлопывает Баки по плечу. Стив воспринимает это, как согласие.

 

Он наклоняется через плечо Тони и целует Баки в щеку достаточно долго, чтобы тот повернул своё лицо для настоящего поцелуя.

 

Старк стонет, утыкаясь в подушку. «Боже, нет никакой надежды, что я смогу подняться через час, это нечестно! — говорит он с досадой, — И я не могу смотреть, как вы целуетесь, парни!»

 

Стив хихикает, падая назад, прижимаясь к спине Тони.

 

«Спать!» — говорит он.

 

«Я пытаюсь, но вы, мальчики, никак не заткнётесь!» — стонет Баки, и Тони смеётся.

 

Стив вздыхает, стараясь, чтоб они услышали нотки обиды, но знает, что в его голосе звучит лишь счастье.

 

Всё отлично. Он просто счастлив. 

  
  



End file.
